


What if....?: Othello

by oldfritz



Series: What if...? [1]
Category: Othello - Shakespeare
Genre: Original Fiction, Other, dont FUCKING bully me ok, idk - Freeform, is it?, mr smith did this to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldfritz/pseuds/oldfritz
Summary: What if Othello and Desdemona talked to eachother? What if Cassio wasn't so useless without his position? What if Iago was a bit stupid?





	What if....?: Othello

"Iago, I feel that you trick me," Roderigo began as the pair walked in the dark streets of Venice, "You promised to help me earn fair Desdemona's hand yet-" He was cut off by Iago.

"Hush, now, Roderigo! Love takes time, _I'm _the married man here," Iago teased, "Othello, her beloved, trusts me, so much so that he informed me of their plans to elope." He paused, waiting for Roderigo's inevitable shock. Once recieved, he continued, "Yes! Like some gypsy girl he carries her off tonight! My plan is to alert her father, Brabantio, of this in secret, as Othello can never know I plot against him." 

"I've been meaning to ask, my friend," Roderigo said, "What is your quarrel with Othello? You two seemed so close, almost like brothers, before a month prior, what happened?" His question was innocent enough, but it made Iago's incel blood™ boil. He balled his fists and spoke bitterly through gritted teeth.

"That cheating _whore_ chose Michael Cassio over me for lieutenant! A green horn, Cassio is nothing but a boy, I've seen more battles than days has been alive!" Roderigo looked uncomfortable with Iago's sudden outburst, but Iago didn't seem to notice nor care. He continued, "I have spent decades of my life fighting for Venice and years fighting by Othello's side, dear Roderigo you mentioned before that we were brothers but nay! Closer than lovers I would say!" Roderigo was so uncomfortable by now, but Iago wouldn't shut up. "I deserved the position far more than any Michael Cassio, I deserved it far more than any other Italian or Spaniard, even another Moor! Othello is the only one worthy to top me, no one else and especially not Michael Cassio!"

As Iago ranted, the pair found themselves in front of Barbantio's home. "Well, we're here," Roderigo announced, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Perfect, now, follow my orders," Iago pulled Roderigo into a small area on the side of Barbantio's house, "We'll yell until he wakes up, but we won't go into the light, understand?" Roderigo nodded, "Good, we'll tell him about Othello and Desdemona, and then you let me do the rest." 

"What do we yell? Just general screaming?" Roderigo asked.

"We yell his name, profanities, whatever we think of. You stay here, I'll be on the other side," Iago answered, he patted Roderigo's shoulders and began to leave, "Don't let him know it's you," he added.

The devious pair ran and shouted, causing quite the scene, but they were careful to stay hidden. Eventually, Brabantio awoke bitterly.

"What's going on?!" He yelled, still in his night clothes, "Who's shouting in the streets?! What is the problem?!" He was angry, as any man ought to be, "I am old, I need my rest," he concluded.

Iago deepened his voice in a attempt to be unrecognizable, "Senator! You sleep, how?" His pause cued Roderigo to continue.

"For your daughter runs away! She's gone!" Roderigo shouted, he peeked his head around the house's corner, attempting to wink at Iago. He was met with a scowl.

"Check, check on your girl! For she runs into the arms of a Moor!" Iago's voice slipped as he erupted into laughter.

"If she is there let us be damned!" Roderigo added, Brabantio was noticeably worried. Whether or not he believed these scoundrels of the night was up for debate, but in a state of sleep his mind was foggy.

"Alright, alright!" He yelled back, but Roderigo was caught up in the thrill of the moment.

"Lovely Desdemona runs to elope," he yelled, but Brabantio recognized him.

"Roderigo!" He yelled back, "Is that you? You scoundrel, you tom cat, you- You!" He huffed, "Enter the light so that I may see you," he ordered, "Now!" Roderigo reluctantly obeyed, walking into view with his head down in shame, all while Iago groaned in frustration.

"Aye, it is me sir," Roderigo admitted, "But I speak the truth! As we speak, Desdemona is gone," Brabantio huffed once more and slammed his hands down.

"I will check," he announced, quickly walking back into his home. But, just as quickly as he left he appeared again, terrified. "She's gone! My daughter, Desdemona has left!" He ran to Roderigo, "Oh, Roderigo you were right!" He flung himself across the boy in despair.

"Gather your fellow men, good sir," Roderigo said, "But, do not hurt fair Desdemona," he pleaded, "For she has been deceived." Brabantio nodded and began to stand.

"I will dress myself now, you Roderigo, go home. I will call upon you later in the day," and with that, the senator left. Roderigo stood standing proudly as Iago snuck over to him, also filled with pride.

"You utter mad lad! You did it!" Iago exclaimed, he clapped Roderigo's<strike></strike> <strike>cheeks</strike> shoulder in approval, "Now, you go home. I will go to Othello," Roderigo grinned and nodded.

"Yes, thank you, honest Iago! You're a true friend," the pair hugged and Roderigo set off.

Iago began to chuckle to himself, "Dumbass."


End file.
